The Outside
by Jessica L.A
Summary: You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd; you don't know what it's like to be left out, and you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend on the outside looking in. [ROGAN, or really just any couple pairing]


**Prompt:**

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

* * *

**=The Outside Looking In=**

**-By Jess L.A.**

Sitting alone on the darkened beach, she watched the people all around her that turned up for the annual back to school bonfire. She stares at the waves, wishing they would just sweep her up and take her away from this place, away from these people…away from these thoughts – away from them.

Turning her head to rest against her pulled up and bent knees, she casually turns her head to face the roaring fire that lite up more than half the beach, showing off the kids doing keg stands and kids with the infamous solo cups – _always light blue, never red it's just too cliché even for them. _Some were yelling loudly – _people always getting rowdy from the chugging of kegs and intense games of beer pong_ –, some were sitting around the fire in lawn chairs or on blankets as they quietly listened to the a song being sung – She Will be Loved_ by Maroon Five if the sounds 'standing outside your window in the pouring rain' were correct thing to go by –, _some were laughing – _a horrible 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' story being told with wild hand and facial actions about a yellow duck floaty, a pond, a banana, a bong, and a speedo_ – some were cuddling with their choice flavor of the night – _unless you were one of the lucky ones to have found your other while in high school that made you close out the rest of the world_ – and others like her were sitting around at various locations on the beach – _someone was on the big rocks so that when the waves came in it only gently sprayed them with fresh, ocean mist, one person was sitting up on the lifeguard tower pretending to be the lifeguard for any brave soul that decided to skinny dip in the crashing water_.

Then there was _them_ – _the fucking, beautiful Golden Entourage of Six_.

Standing not too far away from the games of beer pong – _a basketball player point guard outscoring a stoner at one table, and a scholastic decathlon member shooting a baseball player_ – were a group of who were considered to be the 'Elites' – _the come-one-come-all-better-luck-next-time-don't-be-a-dick, and high and mighty_.

A beautiful, laugh – _a mixture of soft and feminine sound of promise and of strong muscularity_ _of protectiveness_ \- carried along on the breeze – of course their laughs together would sound like the most natural thing – and reached her ears, her eyes trailing over the stunning people five yards to the right of her. Her hazel eyes scanned the group as the women giggled and said something to the men before they took off, their suitors hot on their tails as they screamed, squeaked and teased at the pursuit.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. I honestly don't know where that came from. I've only heard Jordan Pruitt's song a couple of times, thanks to the many times I've watched High School Musical: The Concert (Anyone else still obsessed or just plain love HSM? I know I still do!) where she was the opening act for that freaking amazing franchise. I honestly can't remember if she sings that on the DVD or not…hmm? I think I need to watch it again ;D **_

_**I hope you guys liked it, I'm going to post this across various "categories" I write stories for and then let you run wild with who the girl – the storyteller – is and who the Golden Entourage is – maybe this, to you, speaks to someone who is an outcast and feels like they are always on the outside looking in…like me. **_

_**One last piece of honesty? I'm hoping writing these little snippets/prompts/100-word-at-least drabbles or whatever you want to call them, help get me back into the passion of writing since I am going to college – SNHU – to get a Bachelor's in English with a Creating Writing, fiction focus. Sooooo, therefore, feedback, even *sigh* flames as well. **_

_**All my love.**_

_**Merry Christmas.**_

_**Happy 2020. **_

_**~ Jess**_

**(Fun Fact:** _I have become obsessed with Hulu's Veronica Mars, the Netflix movies __The Kissing Booth__ and __To All the Boys I've Loved Before__, both based on book series – TKB by Beth Reekles and TAtBILB by Jenny Han._**)**

|||**I've always been on the outside, watching the world go by, a lonely observer of life, wanting to fit in without becoming something I'm not. **

**~ Christy Ann Martine** |||


End file.
